The specific aim of the Pediatric Clinical Research Unit (PCRU) is to provide optimal environment and resources which will enable investigators with a variety of interests to carry-out research projects. Research protocols are reviewed by the Director, Assoc. Directors, Advisory Committee, Head Nurse and Dietitian for scientific merit and suitability for the PCRU. Details of the studies are reviewed with the nursing staff prior to implementation. Study progress is reviewed periodically by investigators to the PCRU staff and the covering House Staff. A variety of studies are in progress and several new studies are being implemented: The infectious Disease Division in involved in several AZT trials in children with HIV, is investigating cardiac and gastrointestinal dysfunction in children with AIDS, and is conducting a long-term follow-up study on the sequela of aseptic meningitis. The Allergy/Immunology Division is studying immunopathogenic mechanisms of food hypersensitivity, and the pathogenic role of aeroallergens in asthma. The genetics and metabolism divisions are attempting to identify genetic markers and derive new therapeutic strategies in a variety of metabolic disorders including patients with gyrate atrophy, urea cycle enzymopathies, lipoprotein metabolism and atherosclerosis, and achondroplasia. The Neurology Division is investing new therapeutic approaches to congenital adrenoleukodystrophy and is characterizing patients with Rett's Syndrome and attempting to define markers for this disorder. The Pulmonary Division will conduct a series of studies on upper airway pressure-flow relationships in children with sleep apnea. The Gastroenterology Division is examining the use of macromolecular markers to study gut absorption, breath ethane and pentane as an indices of Vit. E status, and high fiber diets in attempting to aliment patients with short gut syndrome. The Ambulatory Pediatric Division is evaluating new treatment modalities for lead poisoning, and characterization and optimal management of infants with non-organic failure to thrive. Studies by the Endocrine Division include evaluation of patients with impaired growth following renal transplantation, and the utility of various biosynthetic hormones.